DC COMICS: Arrow (s3 ep21 Ah Sah-Him)
DC COMICS IN THE MEDIA DC CINEMATIC MULTIVERSE DC TV UNIVERSE CW ARROW YOUTUBE: PLOT: Al Sah-Him opens with Oliver’s transformation in Al Sah-Him. Through sword training, imprisonment, and starvation, Ra’s al Ghul shapes Oliver into his successor. Through Ra’s brainwashing, Oliver believe that he is no longer Oliver Queen. Diggle is brought to Ra’s’ headquarters, apparently never making it back to Starling City. Ra’s order Olvier to kill Diggle, but Oliver gives Diggle a sword and challenges him to a duel. Oliver bests Diggle and stabs him in the heart. But it’s not Diggle, just a man that Oliver thinks is Diggle thanks to an hallucinatory herb Oliver ate earlier. Either way, it’s a test that Oliver passed in Ra’s eyes. This triggers flashback to China, when the U.S. military’s deadly virus infects the populace. Oliver, Maseo, and Tatsu try finding a way to make a cure. In the present, Ra’s and Oliver walk through a graveyard. Ra’s tells Oliver about a man named Damian, a rogue League member who constantly harasses Ra’s and threatens Starling City. Ra’s orders Oliver to kill Damian, without mercy. Back in Starling City, Black Canary apprehends a criminal with the help of Nyssa. Nyssa wants to continue their training, but Canary decides they should get dinner instead. Eating a burger and fries, Laurel and Nyssa bond over their “normal person” meal. But then Laurel confesses to Nyssa that Oliver has accepted Ra’s’ offer to lead the league. Angry, Nyssa storms out. Over at Diggle’s place, the Diggle family, Felicity, and Thea have dinner together. Felicity suggests that they create a costume for Diggle now that he’s filling in for The Arrow, but Diggle protests. Thea says that she misses Oliver, and blames herself for Oliver’s transformation. Back in the past, Oliver finds the Chinese military infecting people with the virus, telling them that it’s actually the antidote. Oliver, Tatsu and Maseo stop them however, and order the men to destroy the virus. With th virus destroyed, they go back to Tatsu and Maseo’s son. In the present, Laurel finds Nyssa and apologizes for not revealing the truth about Oliver sooner. Nyssa says that Oliver will now seek her out and kill her for her betrayal against the League. Almost on cue, Oliver (or Al Sah-Him) and his league soldiers descend into Starling City. Oliver orders them to find and kill Nyssa. Felicity and Nyssa take the news to Diggle and Felicity. Nyssa then tells them that the League brainwashed Oliver, and that he is no longer the friend they knew. Diggle and Felicity say that’s impossible. Nyssa then leaves to face Oliver head-on. Felicity, Diggle, and Laurel decide to help. As Diggle and Laurel follow Nyssa, Felicity returns to the Arrow Cave. Thea meets her there, and offers to help Team Arrow out in their mission. Felicity tells Thea that a brainwashed Oliver is back in Starling. Thea wants to talk to him, but Felicity tries dissuading her. Later that night, Nyssa confronts Oliver. Oliver says that he’s there to take her back to Nanda Parbat. The two begin fighting on the rooftops of Starling City. Oliver bests her, but before he can kill her, Black Canary and Diggle enter the fray and stop him. Instead of fighting his friends, Oliver flees. Back as Nyssa’s home, Nyssa tells Laurel she shouldn’t have gotten in between her and Oliver. Laurel says that she didn’t recognize Oliver on that rooftop, and that Nyssa can change too. Back at Felicity’s lab, Diggle and Felicity talk. Diggle says he can’t imagine Oliver breaking, calling him the strongest man he’s known. Across town, Oliver meets with Maseo and says that they need to draw Nyssa out of hiding. At Thea’s place, Thea meets with Malcolm Merlyn. Merlyn tell her that Oliver wants to kill Nyssa so that he has no competition as Ra’s’ successor. Merlyn tells Thea not to get involved, but Thea protests. Persuaded to let her assist, Merlyn asks Thea how he can help. When Diggle returns to his home with Felicity, he finds out that Oliver has kidnapped Lyla. Oliver is holding her hostage, giving Diggle 30 minutes to deliver Nyssa to him. If Diggle fails, then Oliver will kill Lyla. Diggle finds Nyssa and blames her for endangering his family. He tells Nyssa to surrender to the League. Nyssa accepts, but Laurel tries dissuading her and Diggle from trading one life for another. At Oliver’s base, Lyla questions Oliver about his transformation. This triggers another flashback to the past. As the three return to Maseo’s son, Tatsu says that they must flee Tokyo. In the present, Maseo informs Oliver that Diggle, Felicity, Canary, and Nyssa have arrived. Felicity tries pleading to the Oliver inside Al Sah-Him, but he doesn’t crack. The exchange is made, but then Lyla pulls out two guns and shoot’s Oliver’s men. A massive fight breaks out, but Nyssa is subdued and taken away. Oliver bests Diggle in their fight, and pulls a sword on him. But before he can kill Diggle, Thea appears and shoots Oliver with an Arrow. Enraged, Oliver spares Diggle’s life and walks away with Nyssa. Back at the Arrow Cave, the team realizes that there’s no way to save Oliver. They admit that they’ve lost Oliver to Ra’s, and that they must reassemble their efforts without him. In Nanda Parbat, Oliver delivers Nyssa to Ra’s. Ra’s takes Nyssa’s sword and recalls how she was once a warrior. He orders Oliver to kill Nyssa. Oliver is about to kill her, but Ra’s stops him. He says that Nyssa’s broken spirit is enough, that and she could serve his purposes better as Oliver’s wife. He instructs them to be wed, making Nyssa the Bride of the Demon. Back in the past, Oliver and company try fleeing the city. Tatsu thinks they’ll be alright, but her son starts bleeding from his mouth. He’s been infected with the virus. In the present at Theas’, Felicity visits Oliver’s sister. They talk about Oliver, and how they both still love him. Felicity says that they must move on and keep living their lives. Felicity then tells Thea that Roy is still alive, and that they staged his death. She gives Thea Roy’s new location, telling her she has the opportunity to start a new life…if she wants it. In Nanda Parbat, Ra’s tells Oliver that he must wipe out a civilization to prove his worth. Showing Oliver a deadly bio-weapon, Ra’s tells Oliver that he must infect Starling City with it. WHO'S WHO: Category:Comic Books in the Media Category:Comic Book TV Series Category:DC Comics Category:DC Cinematic Multiverse Category:DC TV Universe Category:Arrow Category:League of Assassins Category:Nyssa al Ghul Category:Starling City Category:Laurel Lance Category:Felicity Smoak Category:John Diggle Category:Damien Darhk